


Oh Captain my Captain, This is Your Fault Palmer

by JasmineWayne127



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adventure, Asperger Syndrome, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autism Spectrum, Child Abandonment, Father-Son Relationship, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nerdiness, Protective Sara Lance, Protective Siblings, Star Trek References, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineWayne127/pseuds/JasmineWayne127
Summary: "You can't be who you say you are." Sara Lance looked at Laura like an unknown, stranger."She is and she's telling the truth." She had never seen Ronnie look so angry for her before and it was kind of comforting. "How can you not recognize your own child even if you haven't met her yet in a few more years. What kind of mother are you."Ava Sharpe looked affronted at the goth boy's hostile confrontation towards her girlfriend. This wasn't how Laura wanted to meet her mother back in the past from when she was in her prime before that stupid disease took her.What happens when your ADHD and Star Trek loving best friend accidentally transports their team of friends on the Waverider in the past.
Relationships: John Constantine/Gary Green, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Oh Captain my Captain, This is Your Fault Palmer

Young Legends Members 

Laural Dinah "Laura" Sharpe-Lance - leader; stealth, infiltration, pilot, and field agent; occasional psychotherapist 

Ronnie "Ron" Stein - second-in-command, field agent, and engineer 

Benjamin "Ben" Palmer - third-in-command, scientist, stealth, air support, and field agent

Damian Wayne - field agent, infiltration 

Colin Wilkes - muscle, field agent 

Sam Green-Constantine - magic consultant and field agent 

Mason Rory - the muscule, arsonist, and field agent 

Oliver Quentin Sharpe-Lance - field agent 

Don Allen - field agent, speedster 

Dawn Allen - stealth, field agent, speedster 

Iris "Irey" West - magical creature caretaker, field agent

Jai West - computer hacker, tech support, and field agent 

Hannah Palmer - magic consultant, wish-granter, and field support 

Luke O'Brian - field agent 

Robert Long - field agent 

Sari Heywood - historian and field agent 

Stephanie Trevor - field agent 

Oswald "Ozzy" Cobblepot Jr, - field agent

Tucker Cobblepot The Second - consultant, field agent 

Noé Cobblepot - field agent 

David Choi - field agent 


End file.
